A Hundred Journeys
by MustardGal
Summary: A 100 theme challenge. Pairings: EdWin and RoyRiza. 03: Light. When Ed and Al stayed out too long, their mother always shone a light for when they needed to come back. What was their first adventure when the light was first used?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"And in this corner…!" a childish voice yelled out, belonging to a grinning boy with short blond hair. He motioned to the side of the large yellow house beside him. "Alphonse Elric, the Armor Alchemist!"

The boy introduced as Alphonse stepped out of the shadows, wearing cardboard that was shaped into armor. His light brown hair blended in well with the cardboard, also his dirt stained clothes and cheeks. He grinned and flexed his tiny muscles in effect. He lifted a small finger and pointed at a blond haired girl sitting on the porch.

"And in the other corner, the Automail Alchemist!" he said.

"Automail Alchemist?" she smiled, happy to be included in the game. She ran over to Alphonse. "Then what shall Ed be called?"

Alphonse struggled to cross his arms without messing up the cardboard. "Stubborn Alchemist?"

"Chibi Alchemist!" the blonde haired girl named Winry laughed.

"Oi!" Edward yelled as he ran over with his cardboard sword. He lashed out at the two laughing at him. "I am NONE of those Alchemists'!"

Alphonse ducked underneath sword lashed out at him. "Then what are you?"

Edward stuck his tongue at them then crossed his arms. "Hmm…"

_4 years later_

"The Full Metal Alchemist," Edward declared to Alphonse. "I am the Full Metal Alchemist."

Alphonse looked down at his brother. "Is that what they named you?"

Edward nodded his head.

"Isn't that… a bit heavy?"

"No," Edward responded quickly. He slapped Alphonse's metal armor arm playfully and grinned up at him. "I'll live up to that name. I'll live up and fight to get our bodies back."

Alphonse nodded. "And your arm and leg."

Edward shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Winry will want to know what name I got."

"You're going to write her?" Alphonse said in a smirking tone. He noticed the slight change of color in Edward's face.

"Yeah, she's our friend, of course I'll write her!" Edward softly stuttered.

"Why not just call her for now?" Alphonse suggested.

Edward glanced up at him and nodded slowly.

Xxx

"Heya Winry," Edward said in a slightly nervous tone into the phone.

"Ed! Have you done something to the automail?" Winry asked in a serious tone. Edward stifled a nervous laugh, feeling Winry's wrath go through the phone.

"No, no…"

"Then what?"

"I got my name today."

"Your name… Your Alchemist name?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Winry sounded impatient. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was the Stubborn Alchemist."

Edward groaned. "Nothing like that. It's… the Full Metal Alchemist."

Winry kept silent. "Full Metal?"

"Yeah."

"You'll live up to it," Winry declared.

Edward replied slowly, "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"… why?"

"Because… I know you, Ed. And you won't fail. I know you won't."

Edward grinned into the phone. "I know. I won't."

"Am I still the Automail Alchemist?" Winry said cheerfully.

Edward laughed. "Yes," and then he added in a booming, excited voice, "And I am the Full Metal Alchemist!"

**This is a series of 100 theme challenges that I have decided to do. Pairings will include:**

**Ed/Winry**

**Roy/Riza**

**Hughes/Gracia**

**Alphonse/not decided yet**

**Not every story will have a pairing.**

**And probably a lot of them will be a few pages longer than this. **

**They will all be rated K-T, NO M, all ranging from happiness to tragedy. **

**Anyways, this will take awhile to complete, but I'm prepared!! **


	2. Love

**_Love _ (expect it to be cheesy)**

The soft sound of the flipping of papers sounded throughout the quiet hall. The sound stopped every now and then, then an even more furious sound would bounce through the quiet hall. The sound faded away again, and now the scratchy sound of pencil against paper sounded throughout.

The sound of soft footsteps made the writing stop. The footsteps paused in front or the door, and a light knocking appeared.

The person who had been writing stood up and stretched, feeling his muscles strain from sitting and writing so much. He flipped his long hair over his shoulder, as it had come out of its ponytail, and he quickly bound it up again once more as he walked towards the door.

"Yes?" He asked politely as he opened it and gave a grin when he saw who it was.

A young blonde haired woman stood in front of him, holding a large suitcase and was leaning against the door tiredly. She looked up blearily at the man. "Edward," she gasped out.

Edward at once became alert and took a hasty step foreword. "Winry? Are you…?"

"I'm just tired," she said, and he could see her eyes struggling to stay open.

"You didn't have to come tonight," he said softly. "I know you're excited that your training is all done…"

"And I had to get here," beamed Winry, though she was fighting off a yawn. She set down her suitcase. "It's been too long, Ed."

Edward nodded slowly. "We've both been so busy… hasn't changed much, all these years."

"It has been that long," Winry grumpily said. "Now, where's your guest room?" She slid past Edward but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm and gazed up into the gleaming golden eyes that she always would love.

"It's been five years," Edward softly said down to her.

Winry opened her eyes wide in surprise. "No wonder you're taller than me."

"Just by a tad bit," Edward grinned.

Winry lightly tugged her arm away from his grip. "Five years, huh?" she looked blankly at the floor, her blue eyes losing their sparkle. "After achieving your goal in getting Al's body back and your arm and leg… we just lost contact, I guess."

"But…"

"I mean, you became an official dog of the military," Winry continued on, "You were climbing up in ranks, hardly got any time off, you didn't bother to come or call, and soon one year turned to two, two to three… and with my training, I just finally felt like it was no longer important. You didn't need automail. So you didn't need me."

Edward frowned at this. "Winry…"

"And guess what?" Winry interrupted. "After five years, I've decided to call you and say I completed my training. I could start my own shop full of automail and I could have not told you, just like you didn't tell me about your promotion to General, small stops away from being _Fuhrer_."

"But…"

"You know why?" she continued on, now stabbing a defiant finger into Edward's chest. "Because I can't ever forget you. You haunt me in the back of my mind. I can't get you out. Even though I've tried to _so many times_. And I've turned down so many guys just waiting for you. But you've never even tried. You've _never even_ tried." She was crying now, but she looked angrily at Edward. "I came to know why."

"Winry…"

"Is there someone else?" she whispered, not giving him a chance to speak. "Over all this time, was there someone else?"

Edward walked up to Winry and put a finger to her lip. "There was no one," he whispered softly. He turned away and put his hands in his pockets, walking back to his desk.

"Then _why_?"

The depth of sadness in her voice cut deep into Edward's mind. "Why?" he asked softly. He turned back to her. "Why?"

"Yes, dammit!" Winry shouted at him.

"I don't… I didn't…" Edward gritted his teeth. "These five years I've not contacted you because I knew that somehow I would think you more as a friend. And I don't want it to be that way."

Winry felt the tears rush to her eyes once more and pour down her cheeks, one by one. She gripped the side of the couch for support and tried not to sob.

"But why?" Edward laughed a bitter laugh. He turned to Winry, his face once more becoming serious and sad. "I don't want to be like my father."

"What?" Winry gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. She clenched her fists angrily. "That's so stupid!" she screeched.

"I know," Edward whispered. "But what if I turn out to be the same as him? Run away from everything? Leave you… I would just be like him."

"You don't have to be like him," pleaded Winry. "You are _not_ him."

"What do you know?" Edward shouted at her. "All my life I have struggled. My father left and we broke the biggest taboo because we had no father. I don't want that to happen. So I chose to avoid it." His golden eyes flashed angrily at Winry, who was slowly walking towards him.

"Edward… you don't have to be like him," she whispered, her blue eyes still pleading.

He diverted his gaze away from her approaching form. "How can that be?"

"Because you are Edward Elric, a man that chooses his own path," Winry said slowly and determinedly.

"But…"

Winry shook her head. "Edward, you have traveled long and hard and now… you need to stop and think of who you are. You are yourself. You are you. A man who chooses his own path," she whispered again. "You are not your father."

Edward slowly reached out and grabbed her by the arms and gathered her into a hug, feeling her shoulders tremble and her resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"It may be a long journey," she whispered. "But you will make it."

"Why?" he whispered into her hair.

She hugged him tighter. "You have made it already this far. Times may be hard. But I believe this, Edward Elric, that you not be like your father."

Edward landed a light kiss on her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. She lightly kissed him on the lips, both of them knowing the words 'I love you' didn't need to be spoken.

**Thank you, Ishte, for realizing that! Edward would not yet know how heavy and true the name would be, and in due time, he would very much live up to his 'Stubborn' name heehee and thanks everyone else for reviewing! I'll try to make them good:hugs:**

**Sorry this is a tad bit late... I went to a con and did other busy stuff, and I also got to meet Vic Mignogna! He's awesome! 8D I'll write my full reaction that probably on bebo or something...! XD **

**And I met other Rangers:glomps them: **

**Well, next up should be: Light**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Light

**03: Light**

The young boy grinned in anticipation as he slipped on his brown backpack. He hurriedly tried to zip up his jacket, but managed to get it caught up in his shirt. He growled at the mess his jacket was now in then reached down to grab his shoes.

"Edward!" a voice complained. "You're taking so long!"

"I'm getting to it!" Edward growled at the girl that spoke. He pulled on his shoes and quickly tied them. "Ok, I'm ready!" he shouted and stood up.

"Winry, you ready?" a younger brown haired boy asked. He pulled his grey hat farther down on his head and opened the door. He motioned out in the coming darkness a bit nervously. "And are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" Winry grinned. She pointed to Edward who turning on his flashlight. "Ed has the map!"

"Alphonse! Edward!" a woman said as she walked into the room. She sighed and smiled at the trio. "So you're still thinking of going?"

"Yep!" Edward and Alphonse said in unison.

The woman walked over and patted the boys on the head. "Go ahead. But be sure to be back before dark!"

"But it's supposed to be a camp out!" Edward protested. He opened his backpack so his mother could see. "I have flashlights, food…"

His mother gave a small laugh and lifted a piece of candy out of the bag. "You'll survive off this?"

"Yep!" Edward and Alphonse said again.

Winry walked over and patted their mother on the shoulder. "We'll be all right, Aunt Trisha!"

Trisha smiled at her and patted her on the head. "I'm sure." She turned back to Edward and silently fixed up his jacket. Edward stood patiently, grinning at his beloved mother. She finished fixing the jacket and soon the trio was headed out the door, waving goodbye to their mother and aunt who stood silently by the door, gripping the door handle.

"So!" Alphonse said warily. "Got any idea where we're going?"

"Up there!" Edward pointed to a shady place of trees. "It should be around up there somewhere."

"You sure?" Alphonse once again wary.

"Yep! I heard the other kids say that a new cave was discovered… Some ground gave away and created a whole new place to explore!" Edward said gleefully, walking at a faster speed. "That's why I brought flashlights."

"We better hurry," Winry said, catching up to Edwards pace. "I think it's going to rain."

Soon all three of them were running towards where they thought the cave was. They felt light rain come down upon them and their clothes soon became soaking wet and they struggled on through the rain. Alphonse stopped running to catch his breath.

"Don't you think we should turn back?" he huffed out.

"No, because we're here," Edward said. He pointed to a hole in the ground. "They said a whole room is down there."

"It looks dangerous," Alphonse said.

Winry nodded her head. "I didn't think it would be so small."

Edward laughed at them. "Come on, you two worry too much! Here, I'll go first."

"We'll stay out here," Winry suggested. "Just in case."

"Fineee," Edward sighed as he leaned over the hole. "Here I go!" he said as he lifted himself off into a jump straight down into the hole. A few seconds after they said that, they heard a small oof sound and the sound of a person tumbling back and forth. Then all was quiet.

"You all right?" Winry and Alphonse both called down, both worried.

"Ehh… you could say that," came the response.

"Hurry it up, Ed," Alphonse called down. "It's raining harder… and its getting dark."

"I'm…" Edward stopped.

"Ed?"

A yell sounded through the air and they felt a low rumbling appear beneath their feet.

"It's caving in!" Winry screamed.

Al dropped to his knees and reached into the hole. "Ed!" He kept yelling the name over until he felt a firm hand clasp his arm. Winry sat down next to them and tried to help pull him out. "Keep pulling!" Alphonse gasped out. "We almost got it!"

"No we don't!" Winry heaved. "I can't see his head!"

The rumbling slowly stopped and settled, throwing Alphonse and Winry backwards, causing them to let go of Edward's hand.

They both quickly sat up and looked at the mud pile for him. They saw a hand sticking out, not moving.

"Ed?" they both said as they crept closer.

Two small clumps of earth fell away from the mud pile, revealing two blond orbs staring widely at them. They blinked once, then twice.

"Ed!" they both shouted again and grasped his arm, giving a firm tug. Edward popped out, landing on top of them and spraying mud everywhere.

"Uh…" was his first word. "That didn't go as planned…"

Winry shook her head angrily. "No! And now its dark! How will we know how to get home?"

"And now we're wet and muddy!" Alphonse complained.

"It's not my fault," Edward defended himself.

"Yes, it is," Winry and Alphonse said in chorus.

Edward stuck his tongue at them. "Fine. We'll find some cover for now. And…" he reached into his muddy bag and got out his flashlight. "Here we go…!" He clicked the switch. One. Two times. Three.

"Ed.wa.rd." Winry slowly said his name in her angry voice. "The light won't turn on."

"I'm sure.. I'm sure it will!" Edward laughed nervously, getting scared of the wrath coming from Winry. "Uh…" He stood up and ran to a tree. "Let's just sit over here…"

Winry followed after him silently. "We shouldn't have done this. We've never gone this far."

Alphonse nodded in agreement. "We should've saved this for tomorrow."

Edward crossed his arms. "No…"

Winry sat down next the tree, her head in her hands. "I want to go home."

"It's dark," Alphonse whimpered. He started to sniffle, as did Winry.

Edward sighed and sat down, leaning against the tree. "I don't know how to get home from here."

Winry silently started sobbing into her hands. Alphonse hid his face from the dark. Edward quietly gazed into the darkness.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Winry wiped her eyes. "It's too late for that!"

"I wish mommy was here," Alphonse whispered.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "I…"

"Look!" Alphonse gasped. "Light!"

They all peered into the darkness and looked for a light slowly appearing for two seconds, gone for one and appearing again. It was a small speck in the distance…

"It's mom!" Alphonse shouted. He jumped up and immediately started running towards it.

"Hey, Al… wait!" Edward shouted as he grabbed Winry and lifted her up to her feet and followed Alphonse, headed back to the house of their waiting mother.

**I just thought it would be sweet if we learned how the light came to be. **

**Concept taken from Episode 17 "House of the Waiting Family."**


	4. Dark

**04: Dark – Told in Alphonse's P.O.V.**

Brother always used to make tease me because I always feared the dark.

I would always run crying to my mother's room as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the view of my window, shaping forms on the shadows on the wall, creating things that I now know not to be true. I'd jump onto her bed, crying wildly into the covers and reaching out for her comforting arms. She'd pat me on the head and try to soothe me, and tell me there was nothing to worry about. When I would wake up in the morning I would find my brother standing at the doorway, gazing in at us. I would slide down from the bed and walk over to him, ready to play another adventure with him, not minding the smart remarks about me being afraid of the dark.

Every time after I would run to my mother's room, my brother would be standing outside the door way in the morning. Every time. The same process would go on forever, and then I began to see how my brother must also be afraid of the dark. Granted, if he wasn't so stubborn, he would've been right with me, running in fear to our mother's room.

But no, he had to be the tough older brother.

Over the years as we grew older, I no longer became afraid of the thunder. I no longer went to my mother's room.

Then, on that one day where my mother passed away…

I wished I could run to her room. That she could be there and gather me into her arms, ruffling my hair and quietly soothing me.

As I gazed up at my brother from her gravestone, I could tell that my brother wished it too.

So we decided to bring her back.

35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon and fifteen other elements… all part of the human body.

We thought we could bring her back with those and a drop of our blood.

As we pressed our hands firmly to the ground on our transmutation circle, blocking out the sound of the thunder and the flash of lightning outside, we wished for her to come back.

That's all it was.

A wish.

And the next thing I knew, my brother's leg was disappearing.

And then I woke up in a body not mine and my brother, minus his right arm and left leg, kneeling a little bit in front of me, apologizing. I had rushed him and carried him over to my aunt's house, putting him into their good hands.

I had sat down in the dark hall after that, hearing the rain pound against the rooftop, and that was where I finally realized what we had done… and what I was.

I was a piece of armor. Armor without a heart.

Nor the ability to sleep.

Sitting in the dark, it made me think of things that I should not think of. Things that I haven't done. Things I have done. Things I have yet to do.

Night seemed to drone on forever, and I couldn't speed it up.

I hear my brother breathe deeply in pain, and I can't help him.

I don't even feel pain.

And now, it was still thundering outside, and I could see my silhouette light up when the lightning flashed… the silhouette of someone who was not I.

And as the thunder kept pounding… I realized I had nobody to run to. Nobody who would gather me in their arms, once again soothing me.

I felt alone, in this hollow body.

And that is why I still fear the dark.

I read in one of the manga books (I forget which one) where Alphonse said he couldn't sleep to Winry. So I sorta stretched out the story to a short one paged fanfiction.

**I like writing about their childhood. I've always thought there needed to be longer stories about their childhood…**


End file.
